Life after Love
by ScarletRosePetal
Summary: As Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Will has lived on while others haven't. He is tormented by horrid thoughts, and Jack showing up doesn't help him in the least. Then comes Lily, and then Victoria. But they aren't who you'd think...
1. Black Sails

**So, I know Will is supposed to ferry the dead, but I'm using my artistic liscense. Forgive me, as I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean in the least. I'm just an obsessed fan who hopes this story turns out as cool as it seemed when I thought of it one night at three in the morning. This story takes place about 60 years after the end of the third movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Captain. We're comming up on a ships' wreckage. Should we check her?" I heard my father knock on my door. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. 

"What are her colors?" I asked.

"I'll go check." Bill ran up to the deck, leaving me alone. I closed my eyes and leaned up against the door frame trying to keep my composure; and almost impossible task. I took a deep, ragged breath, trying to forget the painful memories floating through my head. A single tear ran down my cheek and I angrily wiped it away. 'Stop this.' I told myself.

"Part of a Jolly Roger is still flying from what's left of her main mast." Bill said, returning to the cabin. I stood up straighter and blinked back tears.

"Then we shall board her." I replied, walking out of my cabin and toward the main deck. I took my place at the helm and steered her toward the wreckage. The Flying Dutchman's crew stood by, preparing to board. "Lower the starboard anchor!" I yelled out to my crew. A few jumped to the task, and within minutes, we all stood on the wrecked deck.

"Will, we've gathered the remainder of the crew." Bill snuck up on me standing by the rail, staring out to sea. I slowly turned around and we walked over to where everyone else stood. A group of three men sat against the port side on cargo boxes.

"Do you fear death?" I asked the men. Normally I would have watched how I said this line. I didn't want to become another Davy Jones, so usually I made sure I never said it too cruelly. Nor did I want to seem weak, so I tried to stay somewhere in between. This time, however, I just said it. No emotion, no eye contact, no fear, no care. Nothing. I took a deep breath, annoyed at recieving no response from anyone. I looked down at them. "Do you fear death?" I asked, a bit more angrily than I had ever done before. The men shuddered and nodded.

"Aye, sir." They answered.

"One hundred years." I recited. "Postpone 'death' for one hundred years with my crew. Just say aye." I shortened the ususal speech.

"Aye, sir." They said slowly. I nodded and walked back toward my own ship.

"Are you alright?" My father walked up behind me. "You seem a bit...preocupied."

"I'm fine." I said, stepping up on the gangplank between the two ships. I hurried onto my own deck and rushed up to the helm. "Step to!" I yelled to the crew. They all began to cross over and I leaned against the rail. Involuntarily, my eyes closed, and my mind shifted back toward those horrible memories...the smoke...the flames...

"Will!" My father's voice brought me back to my senses. My eyes shot open, my breath heaving uncontrollably. "Son? Are you sure you're alright?"

"No. I haven't been alright for two years now. Here." I stepped away from the helm. "Set our course east. I need to go below." I took each step slowly, as if in a daze. Everyone continued with their tasks, and I couldn't help but watch them. Laughing, smiling, a few of them were even singing sea shanties. I wanted to be like that again. I shook the thought, and continued on my way to my cabin. I threw myself down onto my bunk and tried to think clearly.

"Alright, we're headed across the Atlantic out of the Caribbean. If we go to the Mediterranean, it will take about..." I closed my eyes and tried to calculate the amount of time it would take. "This is hopeless." I breathed.

"Will!" I heard my father knocking at my cabin door. He sounded urgent. "Will, we've spotted a ship on the horizon behind us." I jumped off my bunk and hurried to the door.

"Her colors?" I asked. "Is she a friend or foe?"

"We can't see her colors, but there is one big unique feature." He replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She has black sails."


	2. Running

"Black sails?" I asked. "Please tell me you didn't say black sails." I stood perfectly still, hardly breathing, not even blinking. Black sails meant the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl meant Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow meant something crazy was going to happen.

"Yes, I said black sails. You know the ship?" My father asked.

"Unfortunately." I mumbled, pushing past him up to the deck. The wind was with the sails- he was going to catch up to us easily.

"Should we run out the cannons?" My father followed me up.

"No." I replied, almost wanting to say yes. The old fool had to be trying to get me caught up in one of his crazy schemes. Thankfully, it had been over 30 years since I'd last seen him. He was probably in his seventies by now, though last time he hardly seemed to have aged. "A miracle he hasn't been mutinied against." I muttered under my breath. I glanced to the Dutchman's stern. The Pearl was getting closer.

"Is she a threat?" My father asked.

"Only the captain. And even then, just to me personally." I said, recalling everything Jack had gotten me into in the past. My father started at me like I was crazy. I might as well have been- then I'd be on Jack's level. I glanced behind again. The Pearl was extremely close now. "Lower the port anchor." I said.

"Captain?" My father asked.

"Do it. Maybe he'll go away if I give him the chance to talk." I answered.

"Aye, sir." He said. "Lower the port anchor!" He yelled to the crew, walking off to make sure it was done. The Dutchman jerked to a halt, and the Pearl pulled up on our starboard side.

"Dear William!" I heard someone yell from the other ship.

"Why does he call me that?" I asked myself. I looked around for Jack, and was more than surprised when I saw him. He was no older than the last time I saw him.

"Jack? Why...you..." He laughed.

"All to be explained...if I can come aboard, 'Captain'. See, I need a little help..." He said.

"I knew it." I said under my breath. I turned to him and gestured toward my ship. "Sure." I said. "It doesn't matter what I'll say. You'll come over anyway."

"Aye." He smiled.

* * *

"So you actually found the fountain of youth?" I asked. 

"I did." He said triumphantly.

"Well, what do you need from me then? It seems like since you found the fountain of youth..." He cut me off.

"Thats part of the problem." He said.

"The fountain of youth?" I asked, usure of what would come.

"I'm not the only one who found it." He began. "And the other person...well...they aren't exactly proud to know me..." He took a breath. "I don't know what they want. But they've been following me lately."

"So you need me to help you fight them?" I asked, wondering how he would sucker me into whatever he needed.

"No, no." He said quickly. "Not fight. Just run."

"Run? Who from?" I asked.

"The other person who found the fountain." He said matter-of-factly, turning his face from me. He knew it wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Yes Jack. That I know. I want a name." I said.

"Well..." He began.

"Will. We've spotted another ship on the horizon." My father interrupted.

"Her colors?" I asked for the third time that day.

"I can't really tell what they are. They look like a Jolly Roger, but they're blue." My father said with a confused face.

"Blue?" Jack asked. "Like a dark blue with a lighter blue stripe down the middle and skull and crossbones?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Bill answered, staring at Jack. "You know the flag?"

"No, never seen it." Jack answered quickly.

"This is who you want to run from, I presume." I glared at Jack.

"Yea...yea this is who I'm running from. But her ship is faster than the Pearl."

"Her?" I asked. Jack made a face. He obviously wasn't planning on telling us it was a woman he was running from. "A past 'girlfriend' I'm guessing."

"No...not exactly." He said, beginning to walk up toward deck. My father and I followed him, and the three of us glanced over the stern. A ship was approching fast.

"She too close to run from." My father said next to me.

"I'll have to face her." Jack said, grimacing. The ship approched the Dutchman's port side. I could see the name "Wandering Corsair" painted on her side. Her anchors lowered and a figure appeared on the starboard side of the Corsair. It was in fact a woman.


	3. Captain of the Corsair

I looked at the woman, trying to see if I knew her. I didn't, though she did look a bit familiar, maybe it was something in her face. She stood at the rail of the ship, atop the poop deck looking at us. Well, looking at me. Glaring at Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" She fake smiled.

"Lilyanna." He said.

"Its captain now, and I'd appreciate if you'd address me as such. And you know I hate my full name." The woman said.

"Captain Lily." Jack said, a bit of humor on his face.

"So, you thought you could hide from me on another ship? Please, I saw yours before it started to sail away."

"Sail away?" He turned to his ship. None of us had even noticed that it had been inching away. "Bloody Barbossa." Jack muttered, and I had to hide a smile. My first in a while.

"We have a debt, Jack." The woman said. "Where's the captain of this ship?" She said, looking around.

"Right here." I spoke up.

"Ahh...Captain..." She stopped.

"Turner. Will Turner." I said.

"Captain Turner. Would you mind if I came aboard your ship?" She asked.

"Not at all." I said.

"Good. I was going to come anyway." She joked with a smile. She grabbed a rope with a hook attached and flung it over. Within seconds she stood on my deck. I could tell she was used to quickly boarding other ships. "Now then, Jack. We have a debt to settle."

"Debt to settle?" I asked. "Jack, you didn't trade your soul to her, too, did you?" I joked. He glared at me.

"No."

"No." She echoed mockingly. "He did borrow quite a bit of money from me a while back, though. And now, Jackson, I need it."

"Don't EVER call me that!" Jack glared at Lily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer I call you by your real name." She smiled.

"Don't go there..."

"Your first name..." She smiled, and began to walk toward him.

"Lilyanna, don't!" He took a few steps back.

"I told you not to call me Lilyanna, Nathaniel!" Jack stopped, Lily continued forward. They were face to face.

"I hate that name." Jack groaned.

"Its the name Mum gave you and I think it's lovely! Don't you think it's lovely, Captain Turner?" She turned toward me. A huge grin of victory was spread on her face.

"Captain Nathaniel Jackson Sparrow- that has a nice ring to it." I laughed. Then the rest of her words caught me off guard. "Wait, did you say Mum? Are you...Is she..." Jack cut me off.

"William. Meet my sister, Lilyanna Elizabeth Sparrow." He said.

"Ugghh...Elizabeth. I hate that name." Lily groaned. I looked down at the floor, holding back tears. Her words hurt, so much more than I thought words could hurt. I couldn't move; my mind forced me back...two years back, exactly. Standing on the deck against the rail...screaming for my crew...I couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard I tried. And I did try. The flames roaring from the island, taking everything in their path...

"William." Jack brought me back. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No." I walked over to the steps and sat down. Burying my head in my hands, I could control myself no longer. I cried. I cried and I didn't care who saw me. I didn't care about my reputation that the Flying Dutchman had brought. I just didn't care.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I heard Lily whisper to Jack.

"Horribly so..."


	4. The Hero

**And on to the next part. I promise brownies with extra chocolate chips (and rum!) to those who review! Thanks guys! **

**This part starts later in the day. About three in the afternoon, perhaps?? Yes. We'll say three. And let me just say now, that part of the three movies are recaped in this chapter by Lily. I've tried to keep it as interesting as possible, but its necesary to the story line to have it, so bear with me! Thanks!**

**Oh, and P.S. I don't suggest reading this chapter if you haven't seen the movie...and if you haven't seen the movie there is seriously something wrong with you. Go see it! It rocks!**

* * *

'Keep your composure.' I told myself as I stood by the helm. 'You lost it already today, you don't need to do it again.' 

"Captain Turner?" I heard behind me. I turned to look, and I saw Lily walking toward me.

"Call me Will." I said with a faint smile.

"Will." She repeated. "Look, I'm so sorry about earlier. I just...I didn't mean to..." I stopped her.

"No, it's alright. It wasn't you."

"I don't really hate the name Elizabeth, I just." She stopped. "It has a lot of meaning to me, and I don't like to be called Elizabeth. I...I don't really feel like I deserve it." She looked down at the deck.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Don't really spread it around, but...my hero's name is Elizabeth. I can tell you her whole story is you want." She smiled. I could tell she was trying to make me feel better. Oh yea, I definately liked her better than her brother.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Well, this girl, Elizabeth. I haven't heard anything about her recently, but years ago, she was the head of pirates everywhere. She was not only one of the first Pirate Kings to be agreed upon, but she was also the first woman." She smiled genuinely about her story and my eyes widened. She was talking about Elizabeth. My Elizabeth. "And the even more amazing thing, she grew up as a governor's daughter! Can you imagine, a girl like that becoming Pirate King!" I shook my head, listening intently. I wanted to hear her talk about Liz. "Anyway, when she was about twenty, she promised to be married. But this is so sad, because she really loved Port Royal's blacksmith." I smiled, and wiped away a tear. Lily didn't even notice; she was too engrossed in her story telling. "Now, that night, after she promised to be married, pirates attacked. She was taken away by pirates, and the blacksmith came and rescued her. I won't go into detail about all that, but you can ask Jack if you want to know more. He was there." She looked over at her brother, who was at the moment questioning one of my crew members about the possibility of rum. Somethings never change. "Throughout the whole thing, Jack was caught by the government and sentanced to be hung. Elizabeth and the blacksmith rescued him from the noose, and he escaped. Then they ended up together." She smiled.

"Did this blacksmith have a name?" I asked, wondering why I was only known as the blacksmith. Surely Jack would have at least told her about 'Dear William the Eunich'.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure of his name. We'll call him Frank, if you'd rather I give him a name." She said, and I had to hide a smile. Frank- Ha!

"About a year later, on Elizabeth and Frank's wedding day, they were both arrested and sentanced to be hung for helping Jack escape by Lord Bucket. There was one alternative- for Frank to bring Jack's compass to Bucket." I hid a laugh about her horrible mispronuciation of 'Beckett.' "So of course Frank tried to bring Bucket the compass. He wanted to save Elizabeth. Then this whole big story happened, and Jack ended up being eaten by the Kraken. Elizabeth, Frank, and a bunch of others went to rescue him from Davy Jones' Locker. Eventually, all the Pirates of the Brethren were matched against the East India Trading Company. In the middle of the big fight, Elizabeth and Frank finally got married. Then, Davy Jones cornered Frank, and stabbed him in the heart. Jack got Frank to stab Davy Jones' heart, so that he could live. You have heard the story of Davy Jones' and his heart, right?" She asked. She was jumping around the story like crazy, but anyone could tell its because she was crazy about it. I nodded to answer her question.

"Well, anyway, he then became the new Davy Jones and Captain of the Flying Crocodile Machine, or whatever the bloody thing is called. Sadly that meant he could only step foot on land once every ten years. And Elizabeth could only see her husband once every ten years. She gave up her position as Pirate King and went to a deserted island. Once every ten years she can see him. But, before he left as captain, they had one night together." She smiled. "Ten years later, Frank returned to the island to find Elizabeth waiting for him. With their son." By this point I was crying histerically, and smiling at the same time. I missed them both so much. She looked up at me and her eyes widened. "Are you alright?" She asked, worridly. I nodded.

"There are a few mistakes within your story." I said. She looked confused, and I smiled. "Frank, doesn't exist. His name is Will. Elizabeth didn't agree to be married until about a week after she was asked. Elizabeth didn't rescue Jack from the noose. That was Will. She did join their side afterward, though. It's not Bucket, it's Beckett, although either way, I'm glad he's dead. Oh, and did you know it was Elizabeth's fault Jack ended up in the locker in the first place? Yea, I won't go into detail, but you can ask Jack later if you'd like." I paused before I got to the more serious parts. Lily looked even more confused than before. "Davy Jones didn't corner Will from the start. He had cornered Elizabeth, and Will was stabbed for trying to help her. But everything else was just about right." I finished, putting my attention back to the helm.

"How did you know all that?" She finally asked in a barely audiable voice.

"Because. I..." I stopped and took a breath. "I'm the Will from the story. I fell in love with Elizabeth, I about died when she was taken from me, and I did eventually die to keep her from death. I had a son with her, and I lost them both more quickly than I could imagine possible. Lily, your hero is no longer on earth." I said with a stone face. I didn't have any tears left to cry.


	5. ManOWar

**It's short, but I wanted to get out another chapter for you guys before I disappeared for a week. (Camp...)**

* * *

"She's gone?" Lily asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How long has it been?" She asked slowly. I looked straight ahead, still unable to show my true emotions.

"Two years today." I answered. We were silent for a while.

"What about her son. Your son." She finally broke the silence.

"Two years today." I repeated.

"They both died at the same time?" She asked incredulously. I nodded unable to speak. "I'm so sorry." She walked up next to me. There were tears in her eyes. "I can't say I know how you feel, but I know it must hurt. I'm so, so sorry, Will." My eyes dropped to the floor, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly- it was just too painful. "Will...I..." she began but was cut off by my father.

"Will, we've spotted another ship on the horizon. She's flying English colors." He said.

"What type of ship is she? A merchant ship, a..." He cut me off.

"She is a man-o-war. Her guns would out number the Dutchman's and the Corsairs, even together." He said quickly.

"She can't sink the Dutchman." I said slowly.

"Now's not really the time for false confidence, Will." Lily said slowly.

"No." I said. "The Dutchman is the ship of the sea. It's literally impossible to sink her."

"Oh. Yea...my ship isn't like that." Lily said, turning toward the Corsair. "Do you think there's any chance of sinking them?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Jack appeared behind me, and cut me off.

"If the Dutchman can run out the triple guns, which do in fact have a horribly longer range than such a ship should, we might can cause enough damage to turn them around. Otherwise...no." He smiled.

"Shut it, Jack." Lily glared at her brother.

"Go back to your ship, and get your crew to run out the guns." My father told Lily. "We'll try to cause as much damage with the triple guns, and then if necesary, both ships will do as much as possible with the cannons." She nodded and ran off to swing back to her ship. Jack smiled again.

"See? I told you it would be a good plan!" Jack said as Bill walked away. "At least 'ole Bootstrap has enough sense to follow it!"

"You should listen to your sister, Jack. Shut it." I said, coldly, walking up to the Poop deck. "Ready the triples!" I shouted to the crew. They quickly ran below deck and I finally caught my first glance at the ship. She was defiantely big, and even though I could neither die nor could my ship sink, I was intemidated.

"The triples are ready, Captain." My gunner appeared on deck.

"Fire when you see fit." I ordered. He disappeared back to the guns, and I watched the ship, waiting...


	6. Lusca

I held tighter to the helm as the Dutchman rocked. I watched a cannonball flying toward the ship on the horizon, and the sound of crunching wood flew back to me. Three more consecutive shots sounded and I glanced back toward the Corsair. Lily stood on deck with her crew, watching the ship intently. I glanced at my crew afterward- what a difference. They sat around waiting as if nothing was happening. I guess that's what immortality does to people. I know that most people think the fountain of youth provides total immortality, but if a person who has had water from the fountain of youth is injured, they can still die. **(Ok, I made this up...but it could be true...) **Three more shots fired, followed by three more after that, and three more after that. My gunners were doing as much as they could, but the ship seemed unphased.

"Prepare to fight!" I yelled at my crew. They looked up at me with lazy expressions, but did as they were told. Within seconds they stood with drawn swords and loaded guns, watching the ship sailing quickly toward us. The Dutchman continued to fire the triples at the ship, and now she was close enough for me to see that the damage was not enough. We would have to do a lot more to stop her and her crew. Something I had hoped I'd never have to do.

"Will, I know you had decided to never do it, but..." My father watched me from the main deck. I looked down at him.

"I know. I was just thinking the same thing." I walked toward the stairs.

"What would that be?" Jack appeared out of no where with a strange expression on his face.

"There's only one way to stop that ship and we will have to do it." My father answered Jack.

"What do we have to do?" Jack asked more desperately. I could tell he was begginning to catch on.

"Davy Jones had more than one pet." I said walking down the stairs as a terrified expression crossed Jack's face.

"The Terrible Beasty?" He squeaked.

"Not another Kraken, Jack. He also had the Lusca to do his bidding. The Kraken may be dead, but the Lusca isn't." I said. **(P.S. The Lusca is real...or a real myth anyway. I thought I'd tie in some real stuff here and there...)**

"Oh." He managed to say. I looked out toward the enemy ship and was a bit surprised. They were sailing toward us with all their sails deployed and had covered and immense amount of ground. They were close enough that I could now see their crew. And there were tons of them. I swallowed and turned toward my crew.

"Men! We will fight! And when the time arrives, if it arrives, we will call our sea-fearing friend from the depths. But only if we must. I will give the order if it is to be done." They nodded.

"Is this another giant, tentically beast?" Jack asked slowly.

"Jack!" I turned toward him. "The Lusca will only destroy what I tell it to. And even if you were to be eaten, you wouldn't go to the Locker again. You'd be part of my crew." I grabbed a gun and began to load it.

"I might just prefer the locker..." I heard Jack mumble behind me.

"I'm going to choose to pretend I didn't hear that." I said. Jack ignored me; all the better, really.

"And I'm going to choose to pretend your not a eunich. But I don't think either of us can really do that." Jack said. I spun around quickly.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked innocently. Fake.

"You are constantly saying things like that. Eunich, Dear William, and you're always putting me down. I've been given many oppertunities in life to kill you and sometimes I regret not doing so." I snapped. He looked surprised, but soon reganed his composure. He stepped toward me. Far too close for comfort, but I held my ground.

"I seem to sense that there is a slight problem between us, Will." He said angrily.

"Stop." My father said. "Right now we have bigger problems to worry about." I glared at Jack and walked back up to the helm. I truely hated that man sometimes. My thoughts were cut short when I saw the enemy ship shooting at us. We were still just barely out of range, but I knew the time was comming. The ship was practically unsinkable...other than one thing. And the Lusca would be have to be called, no matter what.


	7. HMS Ambitious Blade

**Just for those of you who didn't know, and I didn't send the link to, here's some information about the Lusca...Gahh! It won't let me post a link. Oh, well. If you guys want the link, let me know and I'll PM it to you.**

**T****hanks you guys for reading my story! I love you! In the sort of writer-reader relationship...nothing more. Anyway...THE STORY!!!**

**Oh, just one more thing...this chapter is another short one. I appologize, but I want to get the chapters out so you can read them. So, they are short, but I'll make the next one at least 1000 words long...I promise!**

* * *

"Fire!" Lily yelled as the ship came closer to range. I was finally able to see her name- The HMS Ambitious Blade. That only added to my nervousness. 

"Should we continue with the triple guns, sir?" My gunner yelled up to the poop.

"Their range is too long now. Run out the cannons and fire as soon as possible." I was eerily calm in my speech. Inside, I felt almost as if I would loose what little food I'd eaten. I watched the cannons from our deck and the Corsair's deck shooting toward the Blade. They crunched through the wood, but didn't do much else. Then, they decided to return fire. Crap. I watched in horror as they shot through our hull. Sure nothing would happen to the Dutchman, but what happened to us, happened to the Corsair. Lily was over there...

"Will get down!" Jack yelled and tackled me to the floor. I was about to yell at him when the exact place where I had just been standing exploded.

"Jack...thanks." I stammered.

"You're welcome." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Now then..." He pulled his sword from it's sheath. "I hate to say it, but we fight." I knew he was right.

"Prepare to board!" I yelled to my crew. I glanced back toward the Corsair and watched them preparing to do the same. The Blade glided toward our ships and within seconds we were swinging toward her deck. I swung at the men closest to me and laughed at their futile attempts to stab me. They hardly knew how to handle a sword. I could have killed five at a time even if I wasn't immortal! What was I worried about? Still, there was a small feeling down in my stomach...why?

"Ahhh!" I heard behind me. I turned around just in time to see a man stab me in the stomach. I glanced behind, and saw the point sticking out of my back. I looked down at the sword and then up at the man. His mouth was wide open and he looked horrified. I smiled.

"Thanks. I needed another sword." I pulled it from my gut and walked away from him. Let someone else do the dirty job with him. I didn't really want to fight.

"I worked my way through a group of men and ran up the stairs to the poop. I glanced over at the Corsair...and saw Lily caught in a corner- swordless.

"How do I do it?! How do I do it?!" I strained my brain **(hehe...it rhymes!)** to figure out how Davy Jones and his crew teleported themselves. It has to work with me, too! Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation- like I was both falling and flying at the same time. And then I was on the Corsair. I ran as fast as I could toward the men and snuck up behind them. I quickly put both of my sword blades across their throats. "One move, and you die."


	8. Explosion

**Okay, go to my page and click on homepage...there you will find info about the Lusca! Yay! And on another note, I've started writing my The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Sequel!!!!! I have a little info about that on my page too! So, to my readers of that story, I'm working on it!! Anywhosit (to quote my favorite pirate [or gypsy actually...) On to the story!!!**

**Oh, but on another note, as I promised, this is a much longer chapter...over 1000 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily looked surprised to see me, and even more surprised at the fact that her life wasn't over. And though I couldn't see their faces, I was sure that the men held at my swords were surprised as well. I do know that they weren't happy in any case. 

"Walk with me." I ordered, slowly backing them up away from Lily. When they were about fifteen feet away I spoke again. "Drop your swords." They did nothing and I pressed my own swords harder on their throats. "Now." They dropped them in a flash. "Get out of my sight." I pulled my swords away and glared at them. I had expected them to run, but instead they smiled.

"Dead men tell no tales. Nor do they do anything." They reached into their jackets and pulled out pistols. "You'll soon understand." I tried not to laugh as they cocked their pistols toward me. One of them fired right at my heart. I raised my eyebrow and stared at them. They looked shocked at first, and then regained their composure. Then the other pointed his pistol at Lily.

"No!" I yelled.

"No. You're right." They explained clamly. "Not if you'll do as we say. Your ship, the Flying Dutchman...she is unsinkable." I said nothing. "You may want to answer." They raised the pistol higher.

"Yes..." I anwered quickly.

"Follow us." One said to Lily and I. We had no other choice. They lead us toward the edge of the Corsair. "Go." They gestured toward the Dutchman. "Order your crew to stop fighting." They told me. "Or she dies."

"Men!" I yelled. "Put down your weapons." They stopped in their tracks and stared at me. "Do it..." I said slowly. I closed my eyes as the sound of metal clinked on my deck.

"Now order your men onto your ship." They said to Lily. She nodded slowly.

"Crew." She yelled with a quivering voice. "Stop fighting. Onto the ship." They slowly began to follow her order. After they were all on the ship, two more British men appeared on my deck from the Corsair. They were smiling deviously amd I felt the sinking sensation that I knew exactly what was going to happen. Lily wasn't going to have a ship...or a crew for much longer.

"Captain." They turned toward me. "Have your crew start sailing behind the HMS Ambitious Blade." They turned to Lily. "You will come with us. If your crew tries pursute, we will kill you immediately. Inform them quickly." She was lead away by another guard to the edge of the Dutchman. The Black Hearted Scoundrels.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"We want your ship of course. And since none of you can be killed, you'll have to come, too. Your pirate friend over there..." He guestured toward Lily. She was looking at me, terrified. "We're going to take her to England to be executed as the pirate she is." I glared at him. "And don't try anything or she won't have to wait to get to England for her execution." I glared at them and turned away quickly- I didn't want to look at them. Instead, I began watching Lily's ship closely, and I started thinking. Her crew sat on the deck watching us. I knew it was time. I looked around for my father. He was standing by the port side of the ship soaking up everything that was happening. I caught his glance and with one look I knew he thought the same. We needed to call up the Lusca. And quickly.

* * *

"Are we far enough away, Captain?" Someone walked up to my captor. Who would have thought such a freaky weakling could hold a position as a captain? 

"I should think so." He said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, it happened. Fire shot from the ship and pieces of everything went flying everywhere. Lily's mouth flew open. When I looked around at everyone else, Jack's mouth was open, too. At that moment you could definately tell they were related. In an instant though, Lily's expression turned to complete rage.

"How could you do such a thing??" She screamed. "Ruin a perfectly good ship and at least a dozen able bodied men!" She struggled to try to free herself from the hands gripped around her wrists.

"How could I do such a thing? I'll let you know how I could do such a thing. You are a pirate. Your crew was a crew of pirates, and that ship was a pirate ship. I can allow no such thing, and you are being saved for the gallows in England!" He screamed at her face. "You will not defy me!" He shouted and at once turned around to walk away. I knew I could hold of no longer as I saw Lily letting tears of frustration and anger run down her face. I walked over toward my father.

"We need to do it now." I said quietly. No one could know what we were going to do. "But how will we get the whistle?" **(Okay...in my story, you don't summon the Lusca the same way you summon the Kraken...instead, you use a little flute-like instrument. With one blow of the whistle, the Lusca will appear in minutes and destroy the ship closest to the Dutchman...just a little change...)**

"I'll sneak down and get it. Will. They won't expect anything from me." He said, walking to go below deck.

"Where are you going?" A soldier yelled at him.

"To my hammock." He responded. "I'm not feeling well- its what being old does to you. I'm going to get some rest." He turned to leave. The soldier rolled his eyes and disregarded him. I've never been so happy that my father has always been a good liar...


	9. Good Riddance

**Sorry it took so long to get out...writers block. It'll kill ya! Thanks ever so much to my reviewers! I love you guys and your patience! Cookies to you all. It is a very short chapter, but I feel bad about not getting anything out.**

**On another note...my newest story O Captain, MY Captain, is out. It is a sequel to The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, and I must say, I love it...but, enough of my pointless droning...on with the story!**

* * *

I stood on deck waiting for the sound of the whistle. I had heard it once before, so I knew how it would sound, and yet it was still a surreal experience when I heard it. The loud, piercing screach sounding above all else. It carried on, even after I was sure my father wasn't blowing it any more. The signal had been sent. Now, it was just a matter of waiting. 

"What was that?" All the men around me seemed to ask at once. I smiled inwardly, but faked a confused expression on the outside. But when I saw the whirlpool beginning to form under the Blade's hull, I couldn't help but smile. The Lusca was here.

"William." Jack appeared behind me. "Was that it?" He asked.

"Look for yourself." My smile grew. We looked over the rail and saw a glimpse of the Lusca herself. Jack subconsiously took a step backward, away from the beast. Old habits, I suppose. By then, everyone had seen her. The Blade's crew had begun to panic, while mine stuggled to keep straight faces.

"Back to the ship, men!" Her captain yelled, forgetting about us. "Run out the cannons!" They lept aboard their ship and in the confusion, Lily escaped and ran over toward us.

"What's happening?" She asked, terrified. Jack and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Its the Lusca, Lily." Jack said.

"I thought that was just a story Dad made up." She replied, looking no less relieved than before.

"No." I said, glancing at Jack with an amused look on my face. "It wasn't made up." I looked back toward Lily. "And it's only going to sink the Blade. She has her orders."

"From you?" She asked in awe. "How?"

"Davy Jones had a few pets before I killed him." Jack said, putting an emphasis on the word 'I.'

"Thanks again for taking your sweet time about that one, mate." I couldn't help but grumble.

"I saved your life!" He shouted. "I could've had the immortality and ship of a king, but I gave it away so you wouldn't die!" He finished with wild gesticulations. I was silent for a few moments. I took the best escape I could when my father appeared on deck. I ran toward him.

"Are all of our men aboard?" I asked. We began a count. They were all here.

"Lets get out of here as fast as we can." He said. I turned back to Jack. He looked at me with an expresion that I'd never seen on him. He almost looked...hurt. "Will! Come on!" My father interrupted my thoughts as we all began to rush to get away from the Amitious Blade. The faster, the better. We worked as quickly as we could, and when I looked back at the Blade, she was going down to bottom of the sea. She was one ship I wasn't going to get any survivors from.

"Good Riddance." I muttered at the quickly disappering ship. She was gone.


	10. What Happened?

**Alright, I'm sorry I took soo long about getting the next chapter out. I have an idea of exactly where I'm going with the story, I just couldn't figure out how to get there. I'll admit this is a pretty sad chapter...so, with that said...read!**

**Oh, and rum and cookies to my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

I stood at the helm thinking over what Jack had said. He was right. Everything he'd said. He gave up all of it so I would live. I sighed and called for someone else to take my place at the wheel. I had to go talk to Jack. I walked down onto the main deck and looked around. I finally found he and Lily sitting near the forecastle. 

"Jack." I said, walking toward them. They both turned to look at me; sympathy echoing from Lily's face and a completely blank face from Jack.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, sitting down and running my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I really am."

"William..." He tried to interrupt.

"No, let me finish." I said. "Everything you said was true. I just haven't been having the best time lately, and you're completely right." I stuttered out. "You gave up everything you'd been planning because of me." I paused and took a deep breath. "And I really am grateful."

"Will..." Jack said again. "I know about everything." He sighed. "About what happened on the island two years ago today." I looked up at him.

"How?" I finally asked, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"I went to go visit her. Just to say hello to an old friend." He smiled slowly. "She was one of me close friends, you know, despite her killing me." I couldn't help but smile. "I saw the after effects of it." He stopped.

"I saw it happen." I said quitely, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "But I couldn't do anything because I couldn't set foot on land."

"I'm sorry, Will." Jack shook his head. "I really am. I know the three...I mean two, of them really loved you."

"Three?" I asked.

"I meant two. Sorry, slip of the tounge." Jack said.

"I'm sorry to have to ask..." Lily came into the conversation. "But what exactly happened?"

"Well..." I began, thinking of what exactly to say.

"You don't have to tell me if its too painful, I just..." She started, but I stopped her.

"No, its alright." I swallowed and began the tale. "Two years ago, it was about a week before I could step foot on land. I didn't have anything to do, we were ahead of schedule, so I decided I'd sail by Elizabeth's island and wave hello." I remembered the day perfectly, but this was the first time I'd actually told the story. "When we got closer to the island, I thought I was smelling something burning. I thought I was imagining it, so I just ignored it. We got closer and I began to see smoke rising in the sky." I paused for a moment to take a breath in order keep my composure. Lily sat perfectly still, her hand covering an open mouth. "When we got close enough to see the beginnings of the island, I began to see the flames. They were huge, and tearing over the entire island." A group of tears streamed down my face. I could still see the wild crimson-orange flames shooting high into the air. There was no place on the island that wasn't covered with them. "There was absolutely nothing I could do. I called for my crew to go to the island and help them, but even I knew it would've been in vain. Everything was destroyed, and my wife and son..." I choked out the the rest of the words I could manage and lost complete control. Tears began to flow continuously out of my eyes. Lily bit her lip and moved toward me.

"Will I am so sorry." She let a tear fall down her cheek, and she pulled me into a hug. I felt like such a child, but I didn't care. I hadn't had much comfort; I needed it.


	11. Constellations

**Now then, this chapter takes place a week after the last one. Thanks again my wonderful reviewers! Which include:**

omgxiixluvxhc (my first reviewer!)

Sunrise Sets (my second!)

McKinney-Bee (who hasn't gotten on in forever, and I'm starting to miss her a lot)

galliechan

Wicked R

.Eternal.Disaster.

orlandoluver2

MrsTurner007 (cough who's name has already been in the list cough and also hasn't gotten on in forever cough and is making me crazy by making me wait for you to post your story cough you know which one cough)

foolon the hill (even though you may not like the story and probably aren't reading it anymore...)

and last but definately not least, arisa15

**I love my reviewers! Thanks for reading with me this far!**

* * *

That night, I stood laughing behind the helm. That's right. Laughing. I was actually laughing! Lily was laughing, too. After my breakdown, Jack scurried away, but she stuck with me. I guess she understood that I need the comfort, and from there we started to become rather close. 

"Look!" She pointed to the sky. "You see that cluster of stars to the left of the big dipper?" She asked. I looked up to where she was pointing.

"Yea." I said.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked smiling.

"It's nothing." I said with a laugh. "That's not a constellation!"

"I know!" She smiled. "Not one that everyone recognizes anyway. When Jack and I were kids, we used to go watch the stars. We'd see who could come up with the best constellations. This is the only one that ever stuck."

"What's it supposed to be?" I asked.

"Don't laugh, alright? I was only seven when I came up with it."

"Alright." I agreed.

"If you look at it long enough, I swore the third star there would wink at you. And those other four there look like puckered lips." She began. I stared up at the star.

"Well, it does look like it twinkles a lot." I said. "But why would I laugh?" I asked.

"Um...well, I did name it." She began.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"I named it the Winking Wench." She mumbled.

"The Winking Wench?" I laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" She turned to me. "Come on! We were in Tortuga! That place can have rather adverse effects on little children."

"The Winking Wench?" I laughed again.

"Shut it!" She smiled, and began to feel...something. She was beautiful, and when she smiled, I had to stare. Her eyes would light up, and...wait. What was I thinking? I shook the thought out of my head. I loved Elizabeth and my son. I had to! They had been the most important things in my life. We stood in the new found silence for a minute or two before Lily spoke up.

"Well, since you seem to have lost the ability to speak, or you're really good at following orders, I'm going to go to bed." She looked my way and smiled again. I shook my head, looking more at the helm than at her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said, knowing I was not fine. I didn't know how I was feeling at all.

"Alright then. Goodnight." She walked down the stairs and disappeared below deck. What was I feeling? A few minutes later my father appeared on deck.

"Will." He called. "Are you alright? Lily said you didn't quite seem to be yourself all of a sudden." He walked up to where I stood.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I lied.

"I'll take over the helm. Get yourself some rest." He said, taking the wheel in hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking down to my cabin. I closed the door behind me and plopped onto my bed. Why couldn't I stop thinking about Lily? I couldn't possibly be falling in love with her. I loved Elizabeth...I loved Elizabeth...I loved Elizabe...

I fell asleep, and that night, dreamland wasn't nearly the same...


	12. In a Dream

**Dreamland…that's where I left Will, right? So, carry on. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. It's a bit strange, I'll be the first to say, and I've never done anything like it before, so bear with me. Thanks guys!**

* * *

I knew I was asleep, but as I looked at my surroundings I couldn't help but admire how real it seemed. I was on a beach. It looked completely deserted, but it was so beautiful. Sunshine poured through a bright blue sky, and the continual sound of waves pounded on the sea shore. I walked around, just exploring the island and I saw a large rock in the distance. Was there someone sitting on it? I walked a bit faster and saw that there was someone sitting on it. It was a woman…I walked closer. It was Elizabeth! I ran to the rock as fast as my legs would carry me. She sat on top of the rock, staring out into the sea. Her face was young and beautiful as it was when I'd first become the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. 

"Elizabeth!" I called up to her. She looked down and smiled at me.

"Will." Her voice was soft and quiet. "My Will." She slid down from the rock and placed her hand on my cheek. "But not mine much longer. Now I have to share you with the world." She pulled her hand away.

"What?" I asked.

"Love her, Will." She smiled again. "I know you already do."

"I don't know what you mean." I said, though I knew who she was talking about.

"Yes you do." She laughed. "I want you to love her. I want you to be happy and she does a great job with that."

"But I love you!" I protested.

"I'm happy, Will. I want you to be happy." She began to climb back onto her rock. "Just because you'd love her doesn't mean you'd love her more. Just as much would suffice."

"I couldn't." I managed to whisper.

"You can. Do it for me." She said. "You have more than enough love for both of us. Love her." She began to fade.

"Don't leave!" I said. But she continued to fade. I jerked up, awake, and fell out of my bed. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and stood up. It was so realistic. "What a dream." I sat down on my bed and looked around my cabin. What was that in the corner? Did it just move? "Who's there?" I demanded.

"Wat? Ya do't recognize me?" The voice came, followed by the person.

"Tia?" I asked.

"Me name is Calypso. But I gu'ss yo can call me Tia if ya wan' ta." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Am I still dreaming?"

"No, child." She walked closer to me. "Ye'r not dreamin' anymo'r."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Elizabe'h wa'ted me ta come talk to ya." She said.

"Elizabeth?" I repeated. "But she's dead."

"I know dat." She said as if I had just told her that we were on a ship. "Calypso, rememba? I can talk ta her wheneva I wan' ta." She laughed.

"What did she say?" I said, thinking about the dream.

"Ye already know wat she said." Tia sat down next to me. "I was gonna let de dream be it, but ye woke up too soon!" She laughed. "She knows 'bout dat Sparrow girl."

"What about her?" I asked.

"Ya know, Will. It's okay ta love 'er." She said.

"But I don't." I objected.

"Who do ya think ye'r foolin'?" She asked skeptically.

"I don't know." I sighed. "But I love Elizabeth. I can't love Lily, too."

"Ye don't have ta replace Elizabe'h. Now, I hafta go." She stood up. "Tink 'bout dat dream. It's all true." She said, and with a nod, she disappeared. I sat unmoving thinking about everything. I knew I was beginning to fall in love with her, but I wasn't sure if I could. It would be too hard. I had lost Elizabeth, and I didn't want the same thing to happen again. I wouldn't lose someone I loved, and that wouldn't happen if I didn't love someone. I wouldn't do it; and I didn't care what Elizabeth said. I wouldn't do it.


	13. Off to Port

**Here she be...the next chapter.**

* * *

I managed to sleep after Tia left, though I'm not completely sure how. The next morning I woke up, and carefully stepped out of bed. I remembered everything perfectly...how could I possibly get through the day without everyone else knowing about it? I sighed and got dressed, and I walked up to the deck. I took my place at the helm and I watched the sea. It was a beautiful sight; the early morning sun reflected off the glistening waves. I shook my head. 'Its going to be a long day.' 

"Feeling better, Will?" I heard behind me. It was Lily.

"What? Oh, yea. Sure." I blabbered.

"So did you manage to get any sleep last night?" She asked. "I thought I heard a lot of talking next door in your cabin. You're not going loopy on me now, are you?" She smiled, anticipating what sort of remark I'd say. Normally, I would've have one. But I was thinking about my dream.

"No. No, I'm not." I looked away.

"Will are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked, walking around to look at me.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you positi..." She began.

"Listen, the, uh, topgallant sail up there could use a bit more tension. Would you go fix that for me?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah. I...I guess so." She frowned and walked to do the job. I sighed and leaned against the the helm. This was so difficult. 'I really am starting to love her, aren't I?' I thought. I rolled my eyes at myself. I was being weak! I had promised I wouldn't love her, and I wouldn't. I focused on sailing the Dutchman. 'One task at a time. You'll be fine.' I told myself. And that's how the week went. Whenever someone would talk, I'd give short answers and escape from the conversation. I even went as far to avoid Lily as much as possible.

"Will." Jack walked up to me one night. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"As much as I've loved being on the Dutchman, I haven't loved it at all." He began. "What say you about a stop to port?" He asked. "Preferably Tortuga."

"I can't go on land, Jack." I said, trying to walk away. He stepped in front of me and cut me off.

"I didn't say anything about you going on land. I said going to a port. So I can go on land." He explained.

"I suppose I can take you close enough to a port that you can row to shore." I said. He grimaced at the word 'row' but smiled afterward.

"Tortuga?" He looked hopeful.

"Sure. Tortuga." I said. He smiled again and began to walk away. Midstep, he stopped. "I may not be the only one getting off, though." He turned back to me.

"Who else?" I asked. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew what he was saying. "Oh, Lily."

"Aye. Is that alright with you? If she gets off?" He asked.

"Why would it matter to me?" I lied. "She can do whatever she wants, Jack." I glared at him.

"I know that. I just..." He paused. "Never mind." He turned around and began to walk away.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered under my breath. "They can do whatever they want." I turned my attention back to the wheel. "At least this way I know I won't fall in love with her." I added sadly. I really did love her. Even Jack had known by now...


	14. Stupid Will

**Okay, so this is really short. I mean, really, really short; however, I really want to get another part out for you guys before I must leave for play practice. Ergo, here she be...**

* * *

"We're less than a day's journey from Tortuga." I mumbled, seeing Lily coming up on deck. "We'll be there tomorrow morning." 

"Thanks." She looked at the deck.

"Your welcome." I replied. Silence kicked in; the only sound was that of the midnight waves, and the groans of the ship. "So…you're sure that's where you and Jack want to go? I…I can take you to a less homicidal port…" She smiled.

" Tortuga's fine." She looked up at me. "Will…I…" She stopped. "I haven't known you for very long, but you've seemed so different these past few days. Have I done something wrong?" She asked carefully.

"No…" I began, looking down at her from the poop deck. "Of course not." I hadn't meant for her to get that impression. It was just such a difficult situation I'd found myself in. "It's not you at all."

"Then what is it?" She asked. "You can tell me, I promise."

"I…I don't think…" I stammered, unsure of what was coming out of my mouth. I looked away, hoping I wouldn't say or do something stupid. Lily walked up the stairs and came closer to me.

"You've talked to me before, and you seemed to feel a lot better afterward." She looked into my eyes. God…her green eyes…

"I know…I just..." I faltered on my words. My tongue was failing me. "I don't know if…" I stopped. She was standing right there, I could tell her…Wait. Tell her what? Tell her you love her? After everything you'd told her about Elizabeth. About your emotional breakdown after she'd been dead two years. Would she even believe it? I looked back to the helm. "I've just been having these dreams…it's nothing." She stepped in front of me.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. 'Stop doing that!' I thought as she looked deeply into my eyes. I kept the gaze…I lost my control, and I stepped closer toward her.

"No." She stepped closer to me.

"What?" She asked. Did she know, too? I caught myself and looked away again, though neither of us moved.

"I don't...never mind." I ran my fingers through my hair and stepped back to the helm. I'd already made my mind up. I wasn't going back on my word.

"Alright then." She mumbled. "Goodnight." She turned around slowly and began to walk away. Halfway down the stairs she turned back again and opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something. Instead, she shook her head and continued on her way. I watched her until she was once again below decks. I was so stupid for letting her go...


	15. Los Marineros Mercantil

Okay...here is me new chapter...

Oh, and I don't actually speak spanish (there's spanish in this chapter [but there are translations) I just take a spanish class. So, if I make a grammar mistake, I heartily appologize...

The spanish sentance structures will be simple...very simple. I'm only in spanish three, and I'm trying to do this without a spanish dictionary. It's good practice...

* * *

"There it is." I said, looking at Tortuga off the port side of the Dutchman. 

"Thank God." Jack mumbled beside me. "Its been too long." I looked over at him. He was smiling widely, and not caring who saw him. He caught my glance and walked toward me. "William. I think ye very much for this. When I get the Pearl back, I'll be sure to sail up next to ye, and thank ye again." I rolled my eyes at his confidence.

"Thank you for...dropping me off, too, Will." Lily stood beside her brother.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Well, we're off." Jack walked toward the boats. The crew lowered them down to the sea as I leaned over the rail watching. Jack began to row them toward shore while Lily sat unmovingly, facing the city. She turned back for a split second and caught my eyes. I could have sworn I'd seen a tear falling down her cheek...

* * *

"We're comming up on another ship, son. She's a wreckage." My father knocked on my cabin door. It had been a three days since we'd dropped Jack and Lily off in Tortuga and it had been a long three days. I felt so...alone. Even now, I was starting to realize that getting rid of Lily was a mistake. I'd even started to miss having Jack around; it brought back a lot. 

"Do you think you can do this one without me?" I asked, opening the door. "I'm not feeling the greatest."

"We can't do it without our captain." He shook his head knowingly.

"Alright." I followed him up onto the deck. A small ship's wreckage floated on the water all around us. Whoever took them out made sure they did a thorough job. We searched through the waters, and eventually found three men. We pulled them up onto the deck and kept them near the rail.

"What happened?" I had to asked.

"Nosotros no hablamos ingles." One of them said. "¿Habla usted español?" He asked. (translation: We don't speak english. Do you speak spanish?)

"Sí. Yo hablo español." I answered. (translation: Yes. I speak spanish.) I'd learned a lot of languages through this job. "¿Por que es su nave destruido?" (translation: Why is your ship destroyed?)

"Los piratas." The man said simply, his voice quivering. (Surely you don't need a translation here, but...translation: Pirates.) He was still scared. "La Perla Negra." (translation: The Black Pearl.) This caught my attention. The Black Pearl. Barbossa? Why would he destroy this ship so thoroughly?

"¿Quién era el capitán?" I asked. (translation: Who was the captain?)

"No sé." He said. (translation: I don't know.)

"¿Qué su nave llevaba las cosas importante?" (translation: Was your ship carrying important things?)

"No." He shook his head. "Navegábamos a España del Caribe. Somos marineros mercantil." (translation: No. We were sailing back to Spain from the Caribbean. We are merchant sailors.)

"¿Qué cargo usted tiene?" I asked. (translation: what cargo did you have?)

"Frutas, vehículos... no mucho. Muchos de manzanas." He said. (translation: Fruits, vegetables...not much. A lot of apples.) Apples...bloody Barbossa. Still, he wouldn't completely destroy a ship for apples would he?

"¿Cualquier cosa ?" (translation: Anything else?)

"Encontramos un mapa que hacía girar en puerto." He said timidly, as though I would think he was stupid for saying it. It explained everything. (translation: We found a spinning map in port.) A spinning map...the charts.

"Gracias." I thanked them. "Ustedes no son piratas, así que usted no puede permanecer a bordo de mi nave. Le pondré apagado en tierra en el puerto siguiente." (tranlation: You are not pirates, so you cannot stay aboard my ship. I will put you off at the next port.)

"Gracias, señor." (translation: Thank you, sir.) I nodded and walked back to my cabin, wondering what Barbossa was after now. The charts probably had hundreds of secrets hidden within it.

"How did Barbossa lose it in the first place?" I asked myself. He seemed like he'd never let anyone else touch it, let alone would he leave it in port. Still, there could have been someone who didn't want to go on his crazy adventure that might have managed to get it away from him. I sighed. The closest port was Tortuga, and I couldn't help but wonder if Lily would still be there.

"Will?" I heard at my door. I went to open it; my father stood in the doorway. "I need to talk to you."


	16. Bill and Jack's Advice

**Huzzah! Here she be. Now, READ THIS! The first part is in Will's point of view. The part after the line (not this line...the second line) is in Lily's point of view. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Sit down." He told me. I sat down on my bed, and he joined me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He sighed. "Will, for the past three days, you've been more depressed than I've ever seen you before. I'm a little worried about you."

"Well, life's been hard." I began to get defensive. "What'd you expect from me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just...I thought...never mind." He looked away from me.

"You just what?" I asked. He didn't answer. "What?" I repeated.

"I don't know. You seemed...when Lily was here you seemed a lot happier. I thought...maybe you..." He stopped.

"You thought I loved her?" I finished for him.

"Well, yes." He nodded. I sat quietly with my eyes closed. I thought about the dream, about Calypso, about Elizabeth, about my son, and about Lily. And I finally admitted the truth.

"I did. And I still do." I looked at my shoes and ran my hand through my hair. I knew I'd lost one of the few people who I really truely cared about...again. It was hard enough finding someone you loved. It was even harder to find someone you loved who'd love you back. And it was even harder still to find someone you loved, who loved you back, and who you wouldn't lose. I'd never succeded in the last of those.

"I know you must feel like you might be betraying Elizabeth," He interrupted my thoughts, "But she wouldn't want you to be so unhappy." I nodded, thinking even harder about the dream. It was probably best to keep it a secret, though. "You can't let her get away." My father placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it's too late. She's already gone." I mumbled. "I let her go. I...I pushed her away."

"Will, I'm sure you didn't..." He began.

"But I did." I cut him off. "I was scared when I thought I was falling in love with her. I pushed her away." I repeated.

"You can still find her. She's probably not left Tortuga yet; it's only been three days."

"I can't leave the ship. I'm bound to it..."

* * *

I sighed and continued on my hunt for Jack. He'd disappeared hours ago. So much for setting our minds on finding a ship to sign on with. 

"Excuse me." I stopped the first person I saw. "Have you seen Jack Sparrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Darlin'." The woman said. "If you are wanting a night with that pirate, you and just about every other woman in Tortuga practically have to sign the waiting list." She tried to walk away.

"No, no, no, no, no." I wanted to gag. "It's NOT like that. Jack is my brother."

"Oh. In that case, I saw him in the tavern over there a few minutes ago." She pointed toward a run-down building. It figures Jack would be in a bar. I walked toward the tavern while trying to keep down my dinner. I was disgusted by her thoughts. I choked on the smokey air in the building and looked through the dark room. I saw him sitting in a corner, drinking.

"Jack." I walked toward him.

"Oi, Lily." He looked up at me and handed me a shilling. "Go get me another one o' these, would ye?" He held up him rum.

"No." I pocketed the coin. He didn't even notice. "What happened to looking to sign on with a ship?"

"As soon as we find a good one, we will." He protested.

"Jack we've been here for four days. Every night, you get drunk and refuse look in the morning." I huffed. "I'm sick of it!"

"Why are ye so angry wif me?" He asked. "Normally, you'd be drinkin' right along side me."

"I don't feel like it."

"Ah. Thinkin' 'bout Will, aye?" He smiled. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Shut it." I groaned and sat next to him.

"Look." He sat up and looked surprisingly sober. "Even I know ye like 'im." I said nothing. "And, as weird as it would be to me, ye can't just ingore it. Go find 'im."

"Oh yea, love advice from a man who spends each night with a different tortugan wench means so much to me." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes, slighly smiling. I had to force myself to refrain from slapping him.

"I can't believe I'm gettin' involved with me sister's love life..." He grumbled. "I know 'e like ye, too, Lily."

"How?" I asked. I felt so pathetic.

"I just do. If ye don't believe me, ask 'im yourself." He chugged the rest of his drink.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked sadly. He was gone. I'd left. I'd put my feelings away, and I left...

"Turn around."


	17. I Love You

**Back to Will's perspective...I hope it's not too cheesy...**

**I don't know...there's just something about this chapter I can't like. I rewrote it a few times (henceforth why it took so long to update...) but I don't know...

* * *

**I took a deep breath and stepped into the third tavern that night. I just knew she was gone and I wasn't sure why I was still searching for her. Still, I had to try. I walked through the smokey room, avoiding the stares of the _certain _types of women. I searched through the entire room. And then I stoped. She was in the back. She was here. I walked toward her and saw Jack, too. He was drinking, big surprise, and he caught my stare. He slightly smiled when he saw me and I saw him say something to Lily. She slowly turned around, and stopped, staring at me. I took an wobbly, sea-legged step forward, and to my dismay, I fell flat on my face.

"Nice walking style, Will." Jack's voice rang through my ears.

"Yeah, it's just like yours." I sat up and rubbed my head, seeing Lily squating next to me.

"Ingore my brother." She said, helping me up. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come find you." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I sat down with her. "I...I love you." I watched her as she sat silently stared at me.

"How did you get onto land?" She asked quietly.

"I never used my one day on land two years ago, so I used it tonight." I said.

"You can do that?"

"I didn't know I could." I said softly. "My father told me. And here I am..."

"You wasted your one day on land to come find me?" She asked quietly, shaking her head.

"It wasn't wasted." I almost whispered. I had no idea of what she was feeling. Did I waste it trying to find her? Did I imagine that she loved me? "Or did I?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Did I waste comming here?" I asked.

"No."

"So please let me know." I asked, forcing myself to keep from tearing up. "I don't know if you can...I just...I...I..."

"I do, Will. I love you." She cut me off.

"I'm gonna go get another rum." Jack stood up and walked toward the other side of the tavern. I turned back to Lily.

"After you left, I realized that I messed up." I sighed. "I'd let everyone I loved get away from me, and then I pushed you away."

"What?" She asked.

"When I realized that I was falling in love with you..." I paused "...I decided that I didn't want to. I was scared I would lose you like everyone else."

"Will..."

"And so I pushed you away." I didn't let her finish. "I'm sorry."

"Will, it's okay." She pushed my hair out of my eyes. "It's okay." I looked at her, and Elizabeth's words came back to me. 'Love her Will. I know you already do.'

"I know I do." I thought. "Kiss me." I whispered leaning closer to her. She smiled and leaned closer to me.

"Of course." I broke the rest of the space between us and my lips pressed against hers. I hadn't felt this great since that last night with Elizabeth, and _this _was only a kiss. It was amazing. Reluctantly, I pulled away and looked down at her. She was smiling and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She smiled even bigger.

"It's nothing." I smiled and pulled her back into a kiss.

"Oi. I came back too soon..." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Jack standing with a uniquely Jack expression on his face.

"Yes, you did. Go away!" Lily exclaimed next to me.

"Now that I'm here I might as well stay." Jack smiled and sat down. "So..._Captain _Turner..." He began.

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked.

"Well, I got wind of where the Pearl was. I was thinking that a good friend like you might drop me aboard me ship, eh?" I laughed.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes.

"Great! Let's get going and I'll man the helm, aye?" Lily and I both laughed as we three turned turned and left the tavern; my arm wrapped around her as we followed a very drunken man. "I'll bet Vic..." He stopped, turning around to look at me. "Victory will be on my side..." He finished strangely, but I ingored him. He was drunk, who knew what he was talking about...


	18. Chasing the Pearl

**I'll admit it...I've become a very slow updater. I know where I'm going, I'm just having trouble getting there...**

**I like this chapter. And I hope me mates (you guys!) will, too.**

**

* * *

**

"Jack, why don't you take a break. You've been at the helm since yesterday."

"Well, if ye insist..." He smiled and began to walk away from the helm. He handed me his compass as he walked by and he headed toward the steps to head down to the main deck. I opened the compass, glanced down at it, and almost laughed.

"Jack." I stopped him just as he reached the main deck. "You're going to have to come back to the helm. I have no idea of where to go."

"Why?" He asked.

"The compass is pointing to Lily." I walked down to where he stood and handed him the compass. He rolled his eyes and turned her starboard. Lily looked up at me and smiled. We'd been searching for the Pearl for a few days now, and Jack swore we would find it today.

"Never mind about the break, then, aye?" He turned the helm accordingly.

"Sorry, Jack." I smiled.

"No worries mate. When we catch us to the Pearl, ye won't have to sail toward what ye want most."

"Why are you so sure we'll find her today, Jack?" I asked rasing my eyebrow suspiciously. "You seemed to think yesterday was the day until today came."

"Aye. But today, I know we'll find 'er." He smiled.

"How?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "She's my girl, ye know. The Black Pearl. I know when I'm near 'er." I shook my head and walked down toward the main deck.

"I hope you're right, Jack. I'm getting tired of chasing a ship I can't see..."

* * *

"Is Jack still at the helm?" Lily asked me that night as she climbed down from the rigging. "He's been there all day..." 

"I think he's fine. He still thinks we're going to find the Pearl tonight." I shook my head.

"I know." She looked up at him standing at the helm. I followed her stare and looked up at him myself. He gazed at the sea with a determined look in his eyes. The same look I'd seen so many times before. Jack and I had been through so much since the first day I met him. It was still hard to grasp that without the mad-man standing at the helm of my ship, I'd be dead.

"I'd offer to take the helm from him for a while, but I don't think the compass would work for me, either." Lily looked back at me. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"He'll be alright. Nothing can stop him when he's determined to do something."

"Trust me, I grew up with him. I know." I laughed.

"If it weren't for how much you two look alike, I'd have no idea that you were related." I couldn't help but say.

"I do not look like him!" He protested.

"Yeah, right. And I don't look like my father." I smiled. "But don't worry. The Sparrow looks look better on you."

"Shut up, Will." She rolled her eyes, but even in the dark I could see her changing color.

"Captain!" I heard a shout from the crow's nest.

"Aye?" I yelled back.

"There is something on the horizon. I think it's a ship but...it's too dark an object to really tell." The voice came again. I looked out over the Dutchman's rail and saw...something. What was that? Was it...the Black Pearl? I walked up toward where Jack stood at the helm. He smiled as I approched.

"I told ye we'd find 'er tonight."

"How do you know for sure that that's the Pearl?" I asked. He smiled even bigger and held up his compass. The needle pointed straight toward the ship on the horizon. "Well then, we'll drop you off on her, Jack. Just one question, though..."

"Wot's that?" He asked.

"How do you plan to get on with Barbossa as captain?" I asked. He stood silent for a good moment before answering.

"I don't know. Haven't plan that part out yet." He said. "But we found 'er!" I shook my head.

"Good luck." I walked over toward the side of the ship and glanced at the Pearl. She was so much closer than before...we weren't that much faster than her, were we? I strained my eyes in the darkness to get a better look at her. Was that her stern or her prow pointing toward us? The prow. She was sailing toward us...


	19. Victoria

**Schweetness! I was able to work today in study hall, so here be the new chapter, mates! (Even if it is a bit short...)**

**Now...I hope this chapter works out well. I tried to make it a good one. In reviews (because I know _all_ of you will review for me!) I seriously want to know your true thoughts about this chapter. I'm a big girl (and a pirate at that), I can handle anything bad. Let me know what you really think about the plot. Thanks guys! Hope you like it!

* * *

**"Why would Barbossa sail toward us, Jack?" I asked watching the slowly approching ship. "He would recongnize the Dutchman."

"Wot?" Jack turned toward the dark ship. "It must not be 'im at the helm."

"Then who would it be?" I asked. "Barbossa's not a man to take chances." Jack said nothing, but stared intently at the ship. It was extremely close now, only about a hundred yards away.

"Oi! Sparrow!" I heard a voice yell as the ship glided up on the Dutchman's port side. A woman's yell? Great...here we go again...

"Lily, do you and Jack have another sister?" I asked.

"No." She said. We looked up at Jack who was clearly distressed.

"Then who was that?" I asked completely amused. This would be interesting.

"You'll know soon enough." He replied strangely, staring at the ship intently. Eh...too much rum, more than likely. I shook my head, laughed slightly, and walked toward the ship. Lily followed me.

"We request a parley with the Captain of the Black Pearl." I yelled across to the ship.

"Then turn around. 'E's right behind ye." The voice came. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow of the Pearl." Lily and I turned to look, once again, at Jack. He was smiling faintly, probably happy they were set on saying 'Captain'.

"Where's Barbossa?" I asked. A latern was lit on the deck of the Pearl and it was carried closer to the side of the ship. The person holding it was a woman, clearly the source of the voice.

"The filthy bilgerat's marooned on a random spit of land where 'e belongs." She smiled. "Jack...if ye'd like to take yer place back on yer ship." She guestured toward the helm. "Thank you for our Captain, Mr..." She turned to me.

"Captain. _Captain_ Turner." I replied, feeling a bit like Jack for putting an emphasis on Captain.

"Ah, Captain." She nodded appreciatively, but then froze. "Turner?" She asked.

"Aye." Jack stepped in. "Come 'ere, Victoria." He said. She looked slightly confused and stared at me incessantly. "Victoria...this is William. William...Victoria."

"Jack is that..." Lily stopped as Victoria stepped onto the deck of the Dutchman.

"Aye." He nodded. Victoria stepped closer to me.

"What's going on?" I asked. They were staring at me. Everyone was staring at me.

"You can tell 'im." Jack said, looking down at the young woman who had just stepped onto the ship.

"Captain Turner." She managed to whisper. "Did you know you have a daughter?" I froze, unable to move at all.

"What?" I choked.

"You're my father." She said, stepping closer to me again. I saw her more clearly in the light- she was indeed young. Probably in her late teens...and she looked just like Elizabeth.

"I...what?" I asked.

"Will." Jack spoke up. "This is your daughter. Your's and Lizzie's."

"But...I...but I don't have a daughter." I rambled, trying to grasp what they were saying. "Just my son...William." Lily stepped behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well...its a long story, if I can...tell you..." She mumbled looking into my eyes. My gut twisted. I had a daughter? Why had no one told me? It wasn't the truth...it couldn't be...


	20. Choosing the Sea

**Well, I'll be going out of town this week, so to make up for not even being able to work on any chapters, here be a nice long one, mates.**

**Aye. This be the explination for that surprising chapter. Hope ye like it...hope it's not _too _sad...**

**

* * *

**

Victoria walked toward the starboard side, sitting down on a pile of crates. I followed her, almost as if I were in a trance. It was so hard to take in...one minute you're perfectly happy, the next you feel as though someone had stabbed you in the heart. And I didn't even have a heart to be stabbed...

"It's a rather long story..." She began. I nodded for her to start, the lump in my throat preventing me from talking. "I guess I should start with my birth, hmm?" She took a deep breath. "When you came back, ten years after you left, you met Will. My brother, Will." She smiled. "Well, obviously you spent a good amount of time with Mum, as I'm here now." I turned red, thanking heaven above for the darkness. "You left the next day, but Mum was pregnant again, this time with me."

"After that one day, Elizabeth had another child?" I asked, amazed.

"_I'm_ here, aren't I?" She said. "Well, anyway, I grew up listening to tons of stories about everything, from both Mum and Will. I heard stories of how you and Mum met, I heard stories about how you saved her, and I heard stories of why you weren't with us." She paused again. "And I heard a lot of stories about Jack. Most of which were from Jack himself." She glanced over in his direction. "He would visit us a lot, and I have to admit, that's when I was happiest. He brought stories of the sea, of pirates...things of that nature. And he taught me to sing sea songs." I glanced in Jack's direction.

"I like to sing, ye know..." He explained.

"And one day, when he was telling me a story about the sea, and his ship, the Pearl, I decided that that was the life I wanted."

"To be a pirate?" I asked.

"Aye." She whispered. "I told Jack that when he left, I'd be leaving with him. I was only seven years old."

"You left the island when you were seven?" I asked.

"No." She smiled. "Jack wouldn't let me. He told me that my father would be comming back in less than three years, and that I had to meet him. That no life was complete until they'd met William Turner." I looked over at Jack.

"_Jack?_" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"A-uh-Aye. Ye live an interesting life, mate." Jack fiddled with one of his braid-beards.

"When I told Mum that I wanted to leave with Jack, she looked hearbroken. I still regret that to this day...the way she looked at me." Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But I still wanted it. I explained to her that I wanted that life more than anything, and I still do. She told me to wait until I was older, to see if I still wanted to go after you came back."

"You didn't wait?" I asked,

"I waited a year." She said, after a moment's hesitation. "And I still wanted more than anything to go to the sea, then even more than before. I talked with Mum, explaining to her my need to go to the sea. She seemed to understand."

"A family of pirates...it was in your blood." I managed. She smiled.

"Aye." She continued. "I managed to talk her into letting me go on a trial basis. Jack swore to bring me back in two months to let me make up my mind. I didn't come back."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid that Mum would try to make me stay. I love that life just as much as I knew I would. I didn't want anything to even possibly threaten it. I even told Jack that if he ever sailed in the direction of that island, than I would mutiny and become Captain."

"You didn't come back at all?" I asked, glancing at Jack.

"I did...a week before you were due to return...but I begged Mum not to tell you about me..."

"Why?" I choked out, the lump in my throat feeling like gravel.

"I...I saw you as a threat." She whispered.

"A threat?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I thought that if I'd met you, I would have to stay on the island again. I didn't want that island. I wanted the sea...the freedom it brought. I loved it more than anything. And...I was afraid I would disappoint you if you knew about me."

"How?"

"I...I didn't _want _to disappoint you. I heard so many stories about you. You were noble, and heroic...and so wonderful in every story. I didn't want you to know that your daughter was so different that she would leave for the sea and not come back. I just didn't want that...so I didn't want you to know about me."

"So you didn't want to meet me?" I asked, summing up all she'd just said. It hurt.

"It's not that I didn't want to _know_ you...I just didn't want to wait for you. I wasn't content like Will and Mum were, I'd never met you. They had both met you; they both knew you and they both wanted to wait for you to come back. Will was completely grown, almost twenty years old and he loved you so much that he was willing to wait. I...I didn't see the need for waiting. You'd never been in my life, and they sea had always been there." She paused. "I had to choose between my father and the sea; and I choose the sea."


	21. Stories

**Amazing inspiration at 11:30 at night! I love it! I was bawling tears in happiness for the idea and sadness for Will...this takes place the day after Dear William and Victoria's 'chat'.**

**However, for this to work, I needed to change a slight fact from the first page...it no longer is taking place 60 years after the end of AWE, but instead 30. Please, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"We even visited Port Royal once." Victoria told me as we stood at the helm. She was telling me all sorts of stories about what it used to be like on the island. "When Mum was trying to convince me not to go to sea. I think she was trying to show me what land life was like in the city. She pretty much tried everything to get me to stay..." Her voice faded off with sadness. "But, I just didn't like that life."

"How much of the time were you all on the island?" I asked.

"Almost all of the time." Victoria said. "Mum never wanted to go too far, in fear of not being able to get back to the island in time. Once, when the Brethren Court wanted to meet when I was about...six, I think...she made them all come to the island instead of traveling to Shipwreck Cove." Victoria smiled. "She said it was because she wanted to know if they'd really listen to the Pirate King or not, but we knew the truth..."

"That sounds like Elizabeth." I said sadly. Sure, I had new love now, but I'd never forget my first love.

"Aye. We spend bucket loads of time on the island. Our home was there, and even though we didn't have all of the modern things that other people had on the mainland, we mostly just told stories, usually about you. I remember asking Will what you were like and what you looked like. I remember a particular time when I was seven..." She said. "I really, really wanted to know what you looked like. He said 'Imagine me about eight years older...that's Dad." I smiled thinking of my son saying that. Tears formed in my eyes. I missed them so much...

"He did look like me, it can't be denied." I shook my head. "Another William Turner...you'd think that we'd all at least look slightly different..." Victoria laughed.

"I was talking with grandpa about that last night after you went into your cabin." She smiled. "I'm really glad I got to meet my grandfather."

"I wish I had." I said. "Back then, death actually seperated people. It seems nowadays, it's just a small set back..."

"Crazy world..." Lily mumbled beside me. "It was so weird to me, though."

"What was?"

"What Will told me. I couldn't understand how my father could only look eight years older than him."

"Immortality." I answered simply.

"Yes, I know now." She smiled. "But then I just didn't understand...I really didn't understand immortality at all until I drank water from the Fountain of Youth."

"When was that?" I asked. She paused before answering.

"About two years ago."

"But Jack doesn't look that old...if you found it about two years ago, he should look about...sixty years old." I shook my head.

"I...didn't say we found it two years ago. I just drank some of the water about two years ago." She sighed. "We found the fountain when I was twelve years old. I didn't completely understand it all, but I wasn't completely sure if living forever was what I wanted. So I didn't drink any. Still, Jack saved some for me in an empty bottle in case I ever changed my mind."

"And you did." I confirmed.

"I did." She nodded. "On my ninteenth birthday."

"Why that specific day?" I asked.

"Well...I was traveling on the Pearl to visit Mum and Will, just after you were due to visit...it was my ninteenth birthday. When I got there, I found everything was gone. Destroyed in the fire. I cried for hours, and it was then that I decided I didn't want to die...I wanted to live forever. So I drank the water." I shook my head. My daughter..._my_ daugher found out that her mother and brother were dead on her nineteenth birthday. The world wasn't fair...I sighed as the tears in my eyes continued welling up.

"Everything was gone?" I asked.

"All but...one thing."

"What?"

"Your chest." She fidgeted nervously.

"My chest?" I asked.

"Aye. The one with your heart in it. The chest and the key must have been indestructable because I found them together, lying in the ashes of our house." She reached toward her neck and pulled on a leather strap. She lifted it off from around her neck and handed it to me. It was the key. I was speechless. "I have the chest, too. Back on the Pearl...i-in my cabin..."

"You do?"

"Aye. Do you want to see it?"


	22. The Chest

**I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so bloody long to update this story. I've been trying so hard to write it, but I just hated everything. Writer's block sucks. However, about 10 minutes ago, I got some random inspiration and I figured out what I'm gonna do. Again, I appologize for not updating sooner.

* * *

**

"You know Mr. Gibbs, don't you?" Victoria asked me as we walked onto the deck of the Pearl.

"Of course." I smiled.

"How are ye lad?" Gibbs returned the smile. "It's been a while, eh?"

"It has." I nodded.

"Wonderful girl, yer daughter there." Gibbs nodded toward Victoria as he spoke. "Reminds me a lot o' Elizabeth." I smiled and looked over toward Victoria. She was Elizabeth's daughter, there was no arguing the point. Mine, too. "I'd better make sure the crew's not intervening on me personal things." Gibbs looked toard the forecastle and walked hastily off as a group of men had begun to disappear below deck.

"And by that, he means he wants to make sure they aren't drinking all the rum without him." Victoria rolled her eyes. "You knew a lot of people on the ship, didn't you?" I nodded.

"I did." I looked around spotting a few people I recongnized.

"Marty." She pointed up into the rigging at the familiar man. "He's been on the Pearl for as long as I can remember. Drank from the fountain of youth at first chance. That's what a lot of 'em did, you know. Gibbs did."

"I can tell." I glanced back at the first mate of the Pearl who was chasing Jack the monkey for his flask. "I'm guessing the monkey did too?"

"Unfortunately. We hoped he'd follow Barbossa off the ship during the muntiny, but he wouldn't leave..." She mumbled while staring at the monkey.

"Who would follow him?" I muttered sarcastically under my breath, not meaning for anyone to hear it. Victoria did hear it, though and she laughed. She laughed just like Elizabeth used to. I smiled faintly again and looked around. "Where's Cotton?" Victoria took a moment before answering.

"He was one of the few who didn't drink the water." Victoria sighed. "Sweet man. He decided he didn't want to live forever. One of the worst days was when he died..." I shook my head remembering the salty sailor. He couldn't talk, but I still had liked him a lot. Or maybe I'd liked him _because _he didn't talk. Either way it was a little upsetting that he was dead.

"What about Pintel and Ragetti?" I asked, thinking about the crazy duo. I never particularly liked them much. Maybe it was because _they_ talked too much...

"They did drink the water, but they decided that they didn't want eternity on a ship." Victoria said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Aye. I hear they've opened up a tavern in Tortuga. One of the best there is, apparently." She laughed and lead me toward an open hatch. "Follow me." We stepped down the ladder and walked through a passage way. She took a hard left and stopped in front of a door. "My cabin." She turned toward me, for a second and then turned the doorknob and stepped inside. I followed her in. "Mum used to keep the chest right next to her bed, so I thought it only right to do the same." I heard Victoria's voice, though the room was completely dark. "Hold on a second, I'll light a few candles."

"Alright." I said, waiting for her to do it. Very rapidly, she lit a few candles sitting around her cabin and I began to be able to see. Finally, I was able to see the chest itself, sitting dauntingly on the floor. Victoria slowly sat on her bunk and picked it up. I walked over and sat next to her, my eyes never leaving the chest. How many times had I seen it before I knew that my fate would fall to it?

"I've kept it safe." Victoria said, placing the chest in my lap. I picked it up and looked at it closer, seeing that it hadn't changed a bit since I'd last seen it.

"The last time I'd seen this was when I'd given it to Elizabeth to keep for me." I said still staring at the chest.

"I know. Mum used to tell me the story all the time." I looked over at Victoria to see her smiling. "I miss her a lot."

"I do, too, Victoria." We sat in silence for a few minutes just looking at the chest.

"Do you want to open it?" She asked, fingering the key.

"I...n-no." I shook my head. "I...I couldn't look at it." I blinked a few times, trying to imagine what it would be like to look at your own heart, sitting in a dust chest. I wouldn't be able to look at it...

"I understand. It would be a little to weird, right?"

"You have no idea." I smiled.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking on my cabin door, so I slipped out of bed and headed toward the door. I reached for the doorknob when something caught my eye on the floor. A letter. 'That's a little strange.' I stooped over and picked it up as I opened the door to see Lily waiting in the hall. 

"Will, the Pearl's gone." She grabbed my hand and lead me up to the main deck. I stepped, blinking, into the sunlight and looked around. Sure enough, the black ship was no where to be seen. "And Jack's gone, too."


	23. The Letter

"I guess they just...left?" I looked over at Lily. 

"I guess so." She shrugged. "I'm okay with it, though." She smiled and looked over at me and then down at my hand. "What's that?" She asked.

"What?"

"The letter in your hand." She pointed at the letter I'd found. I'd actually forgotten about it until she pointed it out.

"I don't really know." I looked at the letter. "I found it in my cabin this morning." I began to slowly open the letter and together we read:

_Father,_

_As you've probably noticed by now, Jack, the Pearl, and I are gone. I know it was extremely sudden, but it was the only way we could think to leave. It just wouldn't have felt right to pack up and say good-byes in the daytime. It doesn't fit either of our personalities, so...we're gone. I'm sure you had to know that it was comming, though, as both Jack and I couldn't say in one place for long. We're a lot alike and as I've told you before, the sea is always calling me to go places I've never been before. We have the charts, and anything is possible._

_Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, don't let Lily trick you into thinking she didn't know we were going to leave. We DID check first to make sure she wasn't comming with us. And yes, she did know about this letter, as well, though not what it says, so if she's reading over your shoulder now (which she probably is), I'd like to say hello._

I smiled and looked over to Lily who _was _reading over my shoulder. We both laughed as she turned slightly red, and we looked back to the letter.

_I'm so grateful I finally met you, though. You were everything that Mum and Will used to tell me, and I'm__ sorry I was never there to meet you on the island when they were still alive. I really do miss them so much, and I'm sure Mum is smiling in heaven now that we've met. She loved you with all her heart, and now I understand why. I'm sorry I avoided you and I'm sorry I'm not much like you, but you would have been so proud of William. He was exactly like you, in face and personality. I'm also sorry for both of you that you didn't get much time together. I know I'm saying "I'm sorry" a lot in this letter, but it's how I feel. I can't say that I regret my being called to the sea, because it is still and always will be my life, but I do regret not meeting you in order to fill that call. What else can I say? I'm sorry._

_I realize it must have been hard for you to see me, as I know I look just like Mum. I've heard it so many times from the crew members that used to know her and even from myself. I still remember what she looked like from when I was younger and when I look into the mirror, I see her. It's hard for me sometimes, but at least I know I'll never forget her._

_Be sure to tell grandfather Bill that I'll miss him. I loved being able to talk with him while I was on the ship, and even though the three of us never sat down togther, I actually began to feel like I was part of a family again. I hadn't realized that I'd missed it. Please thank him for me for all the stories he told me, and for being a wonderful grandfather, if even for only the one day I was able to talk with him. Maybe someday they're will be another William Turner generation, but it's not an official thing, so don't get anything in your head. I just wish William (the third) would be around to see it. Still, like I said, its not official in the least as I haven't met anyone and may not. So I'm not promising that you'll be a grandfather. But maybe. Bugger...I'm just going to stop wasting time by rambling like that..._

_The key to your chest is hanging around my neck, close to my heart, as I write this. It was just how Mum wore it, and I'll do the same. Your heart will always be just as safe with me as it was for her. It's right beside me, sitting by my bed. I'll protect it for you. I also know we'll meet again; eternity is a very long time after all..._

_Dearly Signed  
Victoria Elizabeth Turner__

* * *

_

**The End**


End file.
